


New Apartment

by sweetghost



Category: Babii
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetghost/pseuds/sweetghost
Summary: Gun has new apartment. Off visits for a sleep over.





	New Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first OffGun au posted here so be kind and leave a comment and a kudos! Thank you.

Gun has new apartment. Off comes over for a sleep over. 

“Papiiii, can you help me organise everything? My new apartment’s a mess.” Gun whined on the phone. He’s not lying, the moving company put the boxes inside and that’s it. He has opened everything but still haven’t managed to clean up. Gun can hear Off sigh and he answered, “Okay, I’m coming over. Do you want me to get something from the store?” 

“Buy me some donuts please.” “Okay”. 

Gun decided to remove some items from its box while waiting for Off, wrong decision because his “new” apartment managed to look messier than before. He looked around his living room, teary eyed. What happened here? He was supposed to clean everything up. He heard the door bell so he wiped his eyes and answered the door. 

“Papii, you’re here. Come in.” He invited Off inside. 

“Gun, what happened here?” Off asked. 

“I don’t know. I was supposed to clean up before you arrived but somehow everything got messier.” Gun cried because he did mean to clean up. 

“Hey hey hey. Don’t cry. Let’s just put them inside the boxes again and we’ll start arranging everything tomorrow, okay?” He cupped his face and offered Gun a smile. 

Gun wiped his eyes and smiled, “Okay”. Off kissed his forehead and gave him the donut. 

“Eat this and I’ll clean the bedroom so that you can sleep after, Okay?” Gun nodded and started eating. 

 

“Have you taken a shower?” Off asked the little guy. Gun shook his head and clapped his hand. “I will go take one now, what about you Papi?” 

“I already took a bath before coming here. Go on, you need some sleep. You look tired.” He ushered the boy to the bathroom. 

Gun found Off on his phone after he finished taking a shower. He dropped on Off’s lap and nuzzled his head on his stomach.  
“Thank you for coming over, Papi.” He whispered. 

“Of course, baby. C’mon get some rest and we’ll finish everything tomorrow okay?” Gun nodded. 

Gun stared at the ceiling, wide awake so Off hugged the boy to his chest and rubbed his back. “Go to sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Gun hugged Off tighter and fell asleep. 

Off made sure to have Gun sleep for 30 minutes and got off the bed. He got the glow in the dark stars he bought earlier and started putting them on Gun’s bedroom ceiling. Gun might not say it but he knows Gun is scared of being alone in his new apartment so he bought something that could help calm him down. Off stayed up all night to put the stars on the ceiling and for once he thanks the heavens for Gun being a heavy sleeper. Off finished putting them up and decided to sleep, he hugged Gun back to his chest and kissed his forehead, “I love you baby. Goodnight” 

Gun woke up with Off’s arms wrapped around him. He smiled and thought about how lucky he is that Off is only showing affection to him when he noticed the stars on the ceiling, he gasped and admired them. He turned around kissed Off’s face. Off grumbled and pushed his face away. 

“Go away, I’m tired.” Gun just laughed and nuzzles his face in Off’s neck. 

“Thank you for the stars, Papi.” he started giving long kisses against Off’s neck which turned on the other man. 

“Gun, are you sure you should be doing that I just woke up.” Off hid his face with his hand. Gun’s other hand slowly lowered themselves and Gun whispered, “Think of it as my thank you Papi.” And kisses Off.


End file.
